The Water Bowl Prank
by TheShipOfTheDreams
Summary: Mikey wants to practice a magic trick.


**A/N: Yet another one-shot fic for the tmnt fans ;) The original idea isn't actually mine, I just borrowed it. If you wanna see how it really goes: www. wimp (dot com)/ bowlprank /  
Remove the spaces and make the marks that are in the parenthesis. It was really hard to get that address here :D Hope you manage to write it right! **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Mikey checked he got everything he needed on the table. He even had a list (in his mind of course) of all the equipment that he was going to use in his next.. prank.

"Donny!" he yelled joyfully. "My favourite brother!"

Suspicion grew in the older brother's mind as he passed the other one. "What do you want now, Mikey?"

"Would you like to see a magic trick?" Mikey smiled innocently.

Donny stopped on his tracks and they shared a look. "I don't think so."

"Pleeeeeease, Donny! It's funny!"

"I have some work to do, maybe later." And then Donatello disappeared to his room.

Mikey sighed deep and sat on the chair next to him. "Boooooored," he stated after 10 seconds. But then he noticed Leo coming from the dojo and he jumped up quickly.

"Hey Leo, wanna see a magic trick?" Mikey asked eagerly.

"Ehm, no thank you. I'm busy," Leo answered him politely.

"Doing what?"

"Well, eeeehmmm.. I have my.. my meditation."

"And yet here you are. Doesn't look like a meditation to me, you know."

"I'm going back soon, I just need some.. stuff."

Leo quickly tried to look like busy gathering whatever was in his reach and then walking back to dojo, silently cursing about his poor explanation.

Mikey crossed his arms and stared after the oldest brother. "You big footed turtle full of excuses," he mumbled to himself and shook his head.

"What are ya muttering here?" Raph asked as he walked to the kitchen. Mikey's eyes started to glimmer with enthusiasm.

"Raphie!" he stated joyfully and Raph had to give him a weird look. "Do you wanna see a magic trick? It's really funny!"

Raph grabbed some biscuits from the cabinet and came back to the living room area.

"Knowin' ya it ain't fun," Raph said plainly and was planning to go to his room.

"But you are my only hope!" Mikey begged. "I really really really need to practice this one so that it's perfect! I promise to do your housework for the next week!"

Raph stopped. "Two weeks."

"What?!" Mikey made a high-pitched shout.

"Two weeks or not gonna happen."

The younger one started thinking. _Would it be worth it? _

"Deal!"

Raph walked to Mikey and waited instructions.

"Hold this," Mikey said and gave Raph a bowl full of..

"Water?"

"Don't interrupt. Now, you take this mop and – "

"How am I gonna take it if I already have this bowl?"

"Oh, right.. I take the bowl, you take the mop." They switched the equipment with each other.

"Okay, now I put this bowl here," Mikey said as he raised the bowl against the low roof. "And you need to put the mop to the bottom of it to keep it up there." Raph did as he was told and pushed the wooden end of the mop to the bowl's bottom.

"And now what? You are goin' to turn it into wine?" Raph asked.

"Nope," Mikey smiled and backed away. "Now, you stay there until it drops and you will get wet."

"WHAT?! Are you serious!" Raph shouted pissed off and stared at Mikey.

"Deadly," Mikey grinned back and started laughing.

Raph shifted his gaze between the bowl and laughing Mikey. Then he did something only a ninja could perfectly do; as he dropped the mop, the bowl started immediately fall but he caught it in his hands and quickly threw the water towards Mikey.

The younger one never saw it coming, so the splash that the water made when it hit Mikey's face was a total surprise to the victim. The laughing ended just like that and the expression Mikey had on his face was so hilarious that Raph couldn't bear it; he bursted out laughing hysteriously.

"I was wrong Mikey," Raph admitted, barely able to breathe. He had to bend over and hold his stomach for the force of the laughing. "It _was_ funny!"

"You.. you.." Mikey tried to get the words out. "You weren't supposed to.. You just throw it.. on me.. You will pay for this!"

Usually it was Raph who got angry with Mikey and they ended up destroyng things on the way of their chasing. Or actually, Raph ended up destroying. But this time it was vice versa; it was Mikey who was pissed off with Raph.

"Mikey, stop!" Raphael shouted still laughing as he started to run away from the furious little brother. "I said I was wrong!"

* * *

**A/N: I did a lot of changes to the original but it was all needed :) What did you think?**


End file.
